


New Years Eve Is Spent Well With Friends

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Minhyuk, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Minhyuk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kihyun, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Trans Changkyun, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon invite everyone over for a small party with just the seven of them.





	New Years Eve Is Spent Well With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Changsook = Changkyun btw  
> eyyyy I wrote this small thing for New Years (Let's just ignore the fact that it's almost 4:30 in the morning on new years day please) and yeah
> 
> (also there're mentions of strippers for like, four lines or something?)

“Do you know if everyone’s bringing what they’re supposed to tonight?” Kihyun looked at Hyungwon. “Or should I call them and make sure?”

 

Hyungwon shrugged from where he was looking in their cabinet for their champagne glasses. “I know that Minhyuk’s definitely bringing booze and that Changsook’s bringing pies from the store by her and Jooheon’s place. Jooheon’s just making the music playlist and bringing cookies and ice cream and stuff so I don’t think you need to worry about that. I’m not too sure that Hyunwoo and Wonho won’t end up burning their apartment down by trying to cook, though, so you may wanna call them up and make sure that the two of them are safe.” He let out a triumphant sound as he pulled out a couple of glasses, setting them on the counter before he went back to grab more.

 

“I’ll do that when I’m done prepping this.”

 

“Okay, I’m fine with that.”

 

It’s become a sort of tradition for the seven of them to hold a mini-party to start off the new year. It started three years ago, when Hyungwon was sick and Kihyun didn’t want to leave him alone, so they decided to skip out on the party that all of them had planned to go to, causing everyone else to go to their apartment because what was the point of New Years if not to spend it with your friends? Ever since that impromptu party, they decided that staying together at one of their places would be better than going out to some random party. So now, here they were, getting ready for this year’s party.

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe that you two gave up and just brought pizza.” Minhyuk was laughing as he scolded Wonho and Hyunwoo, Changsook lightly pushing him to the side so that she could reach into the cupboard and grab the plates.

 

Wonho shrugged. “The ramen burned, what can I say.”

 

“I told you that this would happen.” Hyungwon muttered into Kihyun’s ear, making them laugh.

 

“Hey,” they whispered back, “I never said it wouldn’t. I just said that I’d call and make sure that they were _safe_.”

 

“Touché.”

 

“Where do you two keep your speakers?” Jooheon asked, phone in hand.

 

Kihyun pointed at their bedroom door. “Second drawer to the left of the desk.”

 

Jooheon nodded. “Thanks.”

 

“Kihyunie, you made so much food. How is this supposed to fit on the table?”

 

Hyungwon scoffed. “You say that like we’re actually going to eat at the _table_.”

 

“We could at least _try_ to.” Changsook chimed in and grabbed the pot of tteokbokki. “Not like you two actually have enough seats too, but we all know that Minhyuk’s going to sit in Hyunwoo’s lap no matter where we are.”

 

“You say that like I _let_ him do that.” Hyungwon started laughing when Minhyuk came and slapped Hyunwoo on the back of the head with a “Rude!,” Changsook moving to put food on everyone’s plates.

 

“Can’t we just set this up like a buffet? That seems like it would be easier than just letting Changsookie put us all food.” Wonho suggested, looking for Kihyun’s nod of approval before he turned towards her.

 

She sighed and put down the pot. “I swear if you manage to drop everything like you did last year…”

 

Jooheon patted her shoulder as he walked past her to set up the speakers in a good spot. “It’ll be fine, stop worrying.” He snickered softly, “Besides, this isn’t even your home.”

 

Before she could respond, Hyunwoo put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. “C’mon, we all came here to have fun, stop stressing.”

 

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

“That’s cheating!” Wonho screamed from where he was curled up against Hyunwoo, frown on his face as he tried to hide his cards from Minhyuk.

 

“What do you mean, I’m not even playing!”

 

“How do I know that you’re not secretly texting someone my cards?”

 

“Why would I do that!”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“How about to get the police called on on us.” Changsook muttered wryly, making Kihyun and Jooheon laugh.

 

They were all seated by the TV, Wonho, Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk on the couch, Kihyun and Hyungwon on the floor with Kihyun’s head on Hyungwon’s lap, Hyungwon running his hand not holding his cards through their hair, and Jooheon and Changsook on the other side, his head resting on her shoulder as he watched her play UNO against Wonho and Hyungwon.

 

“You know, Changsook, one of our neighbors actually almost did that last year.” Kihyun said.

 

“‘The only reason why I didn’t is because you two seem like such nice boys, and your friends are all sweethearts, so I knew that it was probably just you kids fooling around. I sure do hope that the young blonde gets back to me on whether he’ll go out on a date with my daughter or not,’ or something like that, right?” Hyungwon recalled.

 

Kihyun nodded. “Yeah, and she looked so disappointed when she mentioned Minhyuk.”

 

“Yeah, no.” Minhyuk said. “I already told her that I wasn’t interested in her daughter.”

 

“Uh, did you tell her in an ‘I prefer dick’ way or a ‘I’m not interested in dating’ way, because if you did then she may be in denial of either your bisexuality - or, well, presumed homosexuality - or she may think that you’re lying to get out of dating her daughter or something.” Jooheon added.

 

Wonho stared at him. “Wow, since when were you the old cat lady whisperer.”

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

“No comment on the boys part?” Hyunwoo asked. “Like, I’m pretty sure that she’s seen you in a dress before, hasn’t she?”

 

Kihyun nodded. “I mean, she _does_ know us as that one gay couple in the building, so it’s not like she’s actively doing it on purpose, and it’s not like I’ve told her ‘Yo granny, please don’t call me a dude,’ you know?”

 

“Didn’t she used to think that Wonho was a stripper or something? Because we told her that he was a dancer, and then she really only started questioning the stripper thing when we said Hyunwoo worked with him?” Hyungwon asked Kihyun.

 

“It got even better when we didn’t know what she was thinking and I told her that they did couples dances on stage, and she thought that that meant that they were making out and groping each other on a stage.”

 

“Wait, what?” Minhyuk asked, cursing under his breath as Changsook placed a skip turn card over the pile despite Wonho's protest of "It's my turn being skipped, not yours!". “But strippers don’t make out or grope each other? That’s a violation, I think. Just like how people in the audience aren’t allowed to touch them inappropriately neither are their workmates? I mean, I could be wrong but I’m pretty sure that this is a thing.”

 

“Listen,” Hyungwon said, “I’m pretty sure that she doesn’t know how _anything_ works, nevertheless the law.”

 

“Yeah, she still tries to sell MInhyuk's soul out to her daughter, doesn't she?” Wonho muttered. Minhyuk kissed his cheek.

 

Hyunwoo turned on the TV. “It’s eleven fifty.”

 

“Wait, really?” Jooheon leaned away from Changsook and towards his phone to pause the playlist. “Damn, I didn’t even notice.”

 

“Yeah, gossip does that.” Changsook shrugged before she turned towards Minhyuk. “So, did you bring another plushie with you to kiss this year too, or was that a 2016 thing only.”

 

“2016 thing only. I thought that 2017 should be fresh, you know?”

 

Kihyun frowned. “Uh, you kinda need to be more specific than that.”

 

“He’s hijacking our relationship to exploit us for New Years kisses.” Hyunwoo slapped Wonho’s arm as Wonho and Minhyuk laughed.

 

“Well, this sounds like it’s gonna be complicated. Think you can fit it into six minutes?” Hyungwon asked.

 

Minhyuk shrugged. “We decided on a somewhat polyamorous conclusion to a long, heartfelt situation that none of you had to be aware up so you weren’t involved in.”

 

Changsook nodded. “Good summation.”

 

“Thank you, my dear Sookie.”

 

Jooheon and Kihyun, who had gone into the kitchen to bring the booze, handed out a bottle to everyone.

 

The countdown on the screen began.

 

 _Ten_.

 

Kihyun rolled their eyes and turned to Hyungwon, who smirked at them.

 

_Nine._

 

Changsook sighed and wrapped her arms around Jooheon’s neck.

 

 _Eight_.

 

Wonho laughed and put a hand on Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s shoulders.

_Seven._

 

Minhyuk pulled out his phone and started to record anyone, making Wonho snicker and Hyunwoo roll his eyes.

 

_Six._

 

“Of course Minhyuk would record us.” Jooheon muttered into Changsook’s ear, earning a laugh from her.

 

_Five._

 

“I feel like this is a good funeral for 2017.” Hyungwon said, loud enough for everyone to hear and chuckle at.

 

_Four._

 

_Three._

 

_Two._

 

_One._

 

As much as 2017 sucked, at least being together, especially in those last few moments, made it suck less. All of them being together, joking around and celebrating with one another made things just a bit brighter in the darker times, and a lot happier in the good times. And as the year came to an end, at least they all had each other to start off the new year right.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a mess but it's late so please feel free to point out any mistakes that I may have made!
> 
> in case you don't get the Hyunwoo, Wonho, Minhyuk thing it's like? Hyunwoo and Wonho are dating and Wonho and Minhyuk are in a queerplatonic relationship of sorts.
> 
>  
> 
> (also i made a tumblr for this so uhhh yeah idek)


End file.
